Call Me, Maybe
by Auspicious Stars
Summary: When Bella sees her new neighbours moving in, she falls in lust with the boy across the street.  Inspired by Carly Rae Jepsen's song, 'Call Me Maybe'.  One shot! Rated 'M' for a reason.  ALL HUMAN!


'_**Call Me, Maybe'**_

These feelings were so entirely unlike me, but oh my God, the boy brings out my spunky side.

I watched as the new family – a tall blonde man and a caramel coloured haired woman along with who I assumed was their son – towed their things into their new home, right across the street.

He was so tall, with green vibrant eyes, bronze coloured hair... did I mention he was amazingly beautiful. Can you call a guy beautiful? It doesn't matter, because that's what he was.

I ran up to my room and changed out my sweats, and put on my jean short-shorts and my purple t-shirt that fell over my shoulder. I tied my hair in a messy bun and applied some mascara and coloured chap-stick – hydrated and soft lips were a must; I put some vanilla scented deodorant, and a dash of my vanilla perfume. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded.

I looked good, without even trying too hard.

Don't get me wrong, I was in no way vain, but I knew enough to know that I looked good.

I ran down the stairs, carefully and hoped my clumsiness wouldn't attack me now. When I reached the landing, I let my parents know I was going for a walk. It was too hot to stay indoors – a freakishly warm summer in small town Forks, Washington.

I took a deep breath, and opened the front door. The sun shone brightly high above and the new neighbours, along with their god-like son, were still carrying their things in side their new house.

I felt flustered just looking at him.

"Hey, Bella" I heard someone say. I paid them no attention; I was too caught up in the walking perfection across the street.

Did I mention they were going to be living across the street from me? No, huh!

"Bells? Hello, earth to Bella?" I tore my gaze from Adonis – gotta find out his name, I bet it's as perfect as him.

"What?" I asked. Oh, it was Jake that was talking to me. "Sorry, hey." I said as I inclined my body to look around him and tried to catch another glance of the bronze haired hunkiness – is that a word? Oh well, it is now!

"What's up with you, Chika?" Jake asked. He's my best friend and I never really had to worry about him being interested in me; I'm not exactly his type, if you know what I mean. I don't really have the right body parts. Besides his boyfriend was fudge hot – hmmm, fudge covered boy from across the street... drool worthy.

"Sorry, just a little distracted! See that guy across the street? Ya, he caught my attention. It's been a while; I need me some lovin'."

"Bellsy, are you in 'like' with the guy?" Jake asked.

"No," I said. "I am in _lust_, with him." I breathed deeply.

"Well, I can see why," Jake began. "He is a dreamboat!" my eyes widened and I looked at Jake.

"Dreamboat Jake, really?"

"Hey, the old sayings were the shit. They had the most awesome expressions" he said wistfully. My best's really weird. "Anyway, what are you gonna do, about lover boy over there?" Jake asked. "You know he's been watching you, right?" WHAT? I snapped my gaze to across the street, and low and behold, Mr. Sex-on-legs was looking right at me.

I put on my famous Bella Swan flirtatious smirk, brought my hand to my waist and popped my hip. I smiled seductively and tilted my head slight sideways.

He smiled at me, and nodded his head in my direction.

On the outside, I was cool, calm and collected; on the inside I was jumping for joy. I was screaming and doing my happy dance.

"I'll see you later Jake," I said before I began to make my way across the street. My hips might have swayed with each step I took, I don't recall completely.

What was I gonna say to him, once I reached him, I had no idea; panic started to flood me. I held my composure nonetheless.

Where was sassy Bella when I needed her? Ugh!

Suddenly, I had the best idea ever. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around back to my house. I looked over my shoulder and saw the disappointment on sexy boy's face; when he caught my gaze, I smiled and winked, letting him know I'd be right back. When I walked inside my house I ran quickly getting everything I needed. Before I left, I looked in the mirror again, fixed my hair and made sure my shirt fell just right. I held a piece of paper in my hand and walked outside, head held high.

I walked a little faster, and finally reached the other side of the street. I stood in front of sexy-neighbour-boy, and waited for him to approach me.

As he got closer I saw how truly gorgeous he was, he had the softest looking lips – he must use chap-stick too.

"Hi," he said, I smiled widely.

"Hey," I answered. He looked so nervous.

"So..."

"So," I began, "I know we just met and this is like so crazy but, and I never do this, but" I paused. He held his breath. "Here's my number; call me maybe?" I smiled and handed him the paper with my number. He nodded his head, and smiled the most perfect crooked smile ever smiled.

I turned and began to walk away, when I heard him call after me.

"Hey, you didn't tell me your name," I kept my back turned to him; it was too hard to look right at him, his beauty was breathtaking.

"Bella," I yelled back. "My name is Bella," I said with a smile and kept walking.

"Hey Bella?" I stopped when I reached my side of the sidewalk. "I'm gonna call you, no maybe's." I smiled and licked my lips. I turned my head and looked at him over my shoulder.

"Good," I said.

'_Hey, I just met you/ and this is crazy/ but here's my number, so call me maybe...'_

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.

"Hey, is this Bella?"

"Ya, who's this?" I asked, fully knowing who it was.

"Um, this is Edward," he said. Edward, gah, I knew his name would be perfect. It suited him so well. "You gave me your number this morning?"

"I remember you," I said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Um, nothing much; just wanted to call you and hear your voice again," he said huskily. Was he flirting with me? Oh god, please say it's so.

"Really? And why is that?" I asked my voice low.

"You have a really sexy voice, it suits you perfectly," he said. I was floating. By the end of the week, he would be mine.

"Really, well that's a good thing, 'cause I think your voice is sexy too." I said softly.

"Ya?" he asked. I laughed, and nodded my head. Oops, he couldn't see me.

"Ya, definitely." I remembered something, suddenly. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Tomorrow night, there's gonna be a party at La Push Beach," I said and crossed my fingers. "Do you wanna maybe go?"

"With you?" he asked.

"Obviously."

"What time should I be ready?"

"Around nine, does that sound doable?" I asked.

"A lot of things sound doable," he said. My breath caught in my throat; I am so getting with him. "But yes, nine is perfect."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow," I said seductively.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

When we hung up the phone, I squealed and jumped on my bed laughing hard.

_**~CMM~**_

After I woke up, I spent the whole day just preparing for the party. I decided what clothes to wear – I ended up choosing a light blue, flowy summer dress that fit me like a glove.

When there were only two hours left before I had to get Edward – just saying his name made my little cooch tingle, she knew she was in for some action tonight – I took a shower and started to get ready. I put some make-up on lightly, I didn't wanna over do it; I slipped my dress on and then some cute white flip flops with a big flower on the side of the strap – see, I could be girly too. Anyway, I dried my hair and curled it in big wavy curls and let it fall down my back, just pinning it up on the left side. I applied my chap stick and nodded at my appearance happy with how I looked.

I walked down stairs, with ten minutes to spare and gave mom and dad a kiss before I left the house. I didn't really have a curfew, my parents trusted me and besides I was gonna be with the res boys. Dad trusted them to take care of me; what a load... I took care of their sorry drunk asses more times than not. Not tonight though, tonight I was gonna get me some.

I reached Edward's front door and knocked. I waited a few seconds, before it opened.

The beautiful woman with caramel hair and green eyes stood there with a warm smile and ushered me in. This had to be Edward's mother.

"Hello, dear," she said. "I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother," aha, I was right.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen," I greeted her. "My name's Bella Swan, I live right across the street from you," I said. She smiled warmly at me.

"I know sweetie, Edward told his father and I about you. I hear you're going to a beach party?" she asked.

"Ya, up on the res. We normally have these throughout the summer."

"That sounds nice dear, will there be drinking?" thankfully Edward walked in then and saved me from answering the question. Of course there would be drinking, we're teenagers!

"Mom, please,' he said and pinched the bridge of his nose. God, he was adorable. "I'll be home late. Don't wait up, please. I'll call if I need anything, promise," he said and kissed her cheek before leading me out of his house. "Love you," he called out to her. I smiled softly, how sweet.

"Sorry about her, she just worries," he said.

"Don't be, I think she's sweet," I smiled at him. "Are you ready? We'll take my car," I said and pointed to my Chevy.

"That's your car?" he asked. I looked suspiciously at him.

"Yes, why?" I had heard all the snide remarks about my car and I really hoped he wouldn't say anything too, negative.

"It's amazing. What year is it? This baby is a classic," swoon. I think I fell in love!

"It's a '58. My dad got it for me for my birthday. And thanks, I love it at least," I smiled. I smiled a lot around him.

"It's amazing." He said and turned towards me. He opened my door and held it for me to get in and proceeded to close it when I was inside. Chivalry; maybe not such a dead concept!

"Thanks. Are you ready?" I asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Yep, I've been waiting all day to be with yo..." he stuttered. "I mean I've waited all day for the party, ya." I chuckled lowly.

"Good," I said and pulled onto the street and drove away.

_**~CMM~**_

First beach was infested with practically every teenager in Forks, when we arrived; I parked the car and looked at Edward. He seemed nervous.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Ya, just sorta nervous, ya know? I don't really know anyone here," he said.

"You know me," I said. "And I promise not to leave your side tonight," lest Lauren and Jessica attacked him. Ugh, I shuddered.

"Good," he said as we stepped out of the car. When he reached my side, he took my hand in his. "Don't let go." I had to look away; my breath caught at his intense stare. I stole a peek at him peripherally and saw that he was still looking at me. When I was gonna say something, I was interrupted.

"Belly Bean," Emmett called me out. Emmett and I have been great friends since I was in the ninth grade. He just took to me, even though he was a year older than me. He would start college in the fall; his girlfriend, Rosalie, ran up to me and hugged me fiercely. I hugged her back but still held Edward's hand in mine – I promised, after all, I wouldn't let go.

"Hey, Rose and Emmett," I greeted them. "Guys, this is Edward. He just moved in across the street; he's with me," I said, and smiled.

"Nice to meet ya, man," Emmett held his hand out to Edward, who shook it and said hello. Rosalie just looked at our clasped hands, quirked her eyebrow at me and smiled deviously.

"Hey Edward, it's nice to meet you," they shook hands. She spoke again. "It's a good thing you have Bella's hand in yours tightly, all the guys who try to chase her are here and lookin' for her," she laughed loudly. Would it be mean if I pushed her? Maybe; probably not a good idea though.

"Thanks, bitch," also known as Rosalie. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"You're welcome, slut," she winked and we laughed together. Edward smirked and Emmett shook his head in mock frustration.

"Alright, let's go children," Emmett said with a big grin and turned to walk towards the party.

I looked at Edward and smiled; he winked at me and squeezed my hand once. He didn't stop there, oh no, sexiness put his arm, with the hand that still held mine, around my shoulders. I tried to smother a smile but couldn't hide it.

The closer we got to where everyone was, the louder the music became. Everyone either danced or ate or drank. There was a big bonfire, and some kids danced around it. There were tables of food and drinks; the keg was hidden beneath the table. Sneaky.

Edward and I walked to the food and drinks table. I didn't really wanna drink tonight; I wanted to remember everything and besides, I had to drive us home.

"You can have some beer if you want," I said.

"Are you gonna drink?" Edward asked.

"No, I gotta drive us home 'member?"

"Right," he said. He lowered his head, his mouth against my ear. "I don't wanna drink tonight; I wanna be able to remember everything tomorrow. See I plan to make you mine tonight," he whispered to me, his lips moved against my skin.

I shivered.

"Cold?' he asked with a smirk. I shook my head. "Good, let's eat, then I wanna dance with you."

We found a place to sit and eat and just spoke softly to each other. We commented on everyone here, I pointed everyone I knew out him; I told him to be wary of Laruen and Jessica. Unfortunately they walked up to us just as we finished eating – which was fortunate, otherwise I would have for sure lost my appetite.

"Hi Bella," Jessica said with a high pitched voice. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" I suddenly hated that word, _friend_. I wanted him. Was it too early to be thinking that? I mean I just met the boy yesterday, and yet, I wanted nothing more than to have him for myself, to have him with me for always.

Scary shit, that.

I sighed and looked at Edward, who didn't seem too happy to have Lauren sit so close to him. In a bold move, I moved to his lap and straddled him. His arms immediately encircled my waist and held me close. I looked in his eyes. I saw the same desire I had for him in his blazing eyes; I smiled at him and leaned down and slowly, gently, kissed his lips.

I completely forgot that both Jessica and Lauren were sitting with us. I heard a huff, but it didn't register.

I tilted my head to the side and Edward deepened our kiss. He ran his tongue over my lips. I was lost; the fact that we had only met the day before lost its previous importance. This felt right, kissing him, being in his arms, being enveloped by his scent – it all felt right.

As oxygen became a necessity, we pulled away from each other.

"Hmm," he sighed.

"Hmm," I sighed as well. He opened his eyes. His gaze was blazing.

"Hi," his voice was husky.

"Hi," I answered. I felt like a parrot, just repeating him, but my brain was on overload and incapable of coming up with something unique to say.

"That was incredible," Edward said. I felt my cheeks burn. He lowered his head and captured my lips in his again.

I lost myself in the intensity.

I didn't care that we had not known each other for more than a day, I was gonna do anything I could to keep kissing him, to keep _him_.

'_To fast_' be damned!

We weren't moving fast enough for my taste, after all I still had my dress on. I felt him grow hard beneath me... hmm, so good.

I pulled away and looked at him, "let's dance," I whispered. He nodded. We got up and walked closer to the bon fire; he placed his hand on my hips and turned me around so that my back was to his chest. We danced and laughed together.

I ground my hips against his ever-growing hard-on, to the beat of the music.

After a couple of songs and dances, I couldn't take it anymore and dragged him away from the party. I needed him; I felt him pulsing against me as we danced, his soft lips against the skin of my neck nipping and licking.

I had held off as long as I could.

"Where are we going," his voice was rough as he spoke.

"Far away from everyone," I looked at him. "Somewhere we can be alone and I can have you to myself," I stopped walking and crushed my body to his. "Somewhere where I can take care of this," I said as I grabbed his hardened cock, "and you." I stepped on my tippy toes, and licked his lips. Edward moaned and suckled my tongue. I pulled away and started walking again.

When we reached a secluded area, where we were out of everyone's sight, I grabbed hold of Edward's shirt and pulled him to me. I lay down on the sand and pulled his body down too so his was pressed against mine sinfully so and lifted my hips to grind against his erection.

I dragged my hands under his shirt and trailed my nails over his skin, gently, that elicited a growl form him; it vibrated through his chest and against mine and made my nipples harden immediately. I was so hot and wet for him; I was lost to the sensations.

I felt one of his hands run against the skin on my thighs and legs, until he pulled it over his hips and ground them hard and deeply against me. I moaned and brought my hands to his ass and pulled him even closer to me and rolled my hip against his, and met each of his thrusts.

I was going crazy; I needed to feel his skin against mine. I let go of his ass, reluctantly, and slipped them under his shirt and pulled it over his head. We broke the kiss momentarily, as I pulled his shirt off. Edward then grabbed the hem of my dress and pulled up so slowly I felt like I would combust if he didn't hurry and dispose of it.

When he had the fabric of the dress over my stomach, he leaned down and placed butterfly kisses over my skin as he still pulled the dress higher up my body, his lips followed the path.

Finally the dress was off and Edward let it drop next to us as his eyes roamed over my chest. My breasts weren't exactly small, but they weren't too big either; but the way Edward looked at them, it made me feel... I don't know; I had never experienced that feeling before. He made me feel perfectly beautiful.

"God, you're beautiful," he lowered his head and ran his tongue over my nipple and sucked it into his mouth. I moaned and weaved my fingers in his hair and held him there. "So perfect," he mumbled against my skin.

My feet dragged against his jean clad legs, up and down, as my hips ground roughly against his, all the while his mouth alternated, between my nipples.

I almost couldn't breathe.

I brought my hands to the front of his pants and tore open his button and zipper. I slid my hand down his pants and rubbed him through his boxers; his hips jerked into my hand.

"More, baby please more," he groaned out. His hands went under my shoulders and encircled them as he pushed his erection into my hand faster.

Our breathing was laboured.

I pulled my hand out of his pants and with both, pulled them down. When I was no longer able to pull them any lower, Edward pulled them off the rest of the way.

There we lay, him in his boxers and me, in my white cotton panties. The breeze was warm and it felt amazing against my skin as he ran his fingers tantalizingly slow over my body. Edward leaned back on his knees and just raked his eyes over my body; it looked as if he tried to memorize me.

I held my breath.

I moved my hand to his hair and pulled a stray strand that had fallen into his eyes; eyes that devoured me. He licked his lips, caught my hand and brought it to his mouth where he placed sweet kisses on my palm. I cupped his face and brought him down to me. I let my hands roam his back; his muscles rippled against my hand with each movement of his body.

I looked at the star filled sky, took a much needed deep breath, and then looked back at him.

"Edward," I whispered. "I want you, please."

"Yes," he whispered against my neck where his face was hidden, as his hips ground into mine.

Edward's hands smoothed up the sides of my body and wound up on my breasts, he softly massaged them while he kissed the indentation of my collar bone. His breath washed over me and goose bumps formed all over my body.

I brought my hands down to his boxers and started to pull them down. He moved his hips away from mine so I had more room to pull them down and when his cock sprang free, I stopped breathing completely.

Never had I seen such perfection, not to mention length and thickness; he had to be at least between eight to nine inches. I could only imagine how stretched and full I would feel once he was inside me. I felt myself get wetter than I already was. Once Edward's boxers were off, I started to take my panties off, only to be stopped by him. I looked up, curiously at him.

"I wanna do that part," he said against my skin, before he dragged his tongue along my jaw line. His hands left my breasts and slid down my body, to the hem of my panties; I waited with abated breath for him to pull them off. My pussy wept at his slow and calculated pace. He always took his time, it was maddening. All I wanted were his hands on me and his cock _in_ me. Was that too much to ask?

Oh god... his hand slipped over my covered pussy and rubbed against my swollen clit in circular movements. I felt like I would explode from being so sensitive.

"Edward, please," I begged. "Please, don't tease me." He chuckled and crept down my body. When his face was levelled with my drenched pussy, he pushed his face against me and inhaled deeply and moaned long and loudly. My hips jerked up when I felt his wet tongue through the soaked material of my panties.

"You smell so good, baby," he said gruffly. "It's all for me, this is all for me," he whispered almost reverently.

His hands clasped the elastic hem of my panties and pulled down over my hips, down my legs and over my ankles. I barely had time to lay my hips back down against the sand. When I felt his tongue against my pulsing clit; it was so warm and wet, and relentless in its ministrations.

He swiped his tongue over my lips and across my clit, slowly. Then he licked me from top to bottom; I was barely able to breathe and my hips kept jerking up to meet him and his magical and talented tongue, of their own accord. Nothing had ever felt this good, I was addicted.

"You taste amazing, Bella, I can't get enough. I need more." He slipped his tongue into my entrance and tongue fucked me for a bit before he licked lower, until he found my puckered hole. My hips jumped; Edward put his arm over my stomach and held me down. I grabbed his hair and pulled harshly on it. He hissed and groaned and slipped his tongue in and out of my ass. His fingers were pumping my dripping pussy. I was so close; I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold back for long.

And I was right; Edward hit my sweet spot with his fingers and rubbed furiously against it until stars collided and exploded behind my eyes. I let out a silent scream of his name and relished in the amazing feeling of my orgasm taking over.

Not once, did Edward stop licking or suckling me.

When I finally came down from the high of my orgasm, I tried to catch my breath.

"You... you, god..." I panted.

"Well, I normally go by Edward," he said and chuckled. "But if you wanna call me god, go right ahead." I slapped him across the chest playfully. I shifted my hips a little to get more comfortable, and felt him twitch against me; his poor cock wept against my thigh.

"My turn," I said when I felt able to breathe properly again. I pushed him over onto his back and straddled him. I kissed him deeply, tasted myself on him, which only served to turn me on even more, and ground my hips over his strained pulsing erection.

"I'm gonna suck you good, baby," I whispered against his mouth, my hips ground against him as I moaned, "So good Edward."

With my body still pressed to his, I slid down until I reached his groin. Until I reached his engorged, throbbing and purple headed cock; I licked my lips in anticipation.

I lowered my head and kissed the tip of his shaft, and added a little tongue action. This time, his hips jerked up and I chuckled.

"Eager are we?" I asked playfully.

"Yes," he growled. "I need to feel your mouth on me, please," he almost whimpered.

I looked in his eyes as I brought my mouth just above his cock; I lowered my head slowly encasing him in my warm, wet mouth. Edward groaned and I moaned around him; he tasted slightly salty and musky, and all man.

Cliché however it may be, it was still true.

He tasted amazing against my tongue. I bobbed my head up and down, gained more speed with each downward motion; I hallowed my cheeks and began to breathe deeply through my nose. When he hit the back of my throat, his hands flew to my hair and held me still as I swallowed around him. I ran my hands up his thighs when he let me move again, and massaged his legs. I rubbed my hands along his 'V' trail and gently ran my nails over his sensitive skin.

I cupped his balls in one hand and played with them. I rolled them and tugged them; I held them snugly in my hand and just softly squeezed at random intervals.

"Ugh, Bella..." Edward grunted. "I'm... oh god baby, I'm close..." he said. I hummed in acknowledgement and bobbed my head faster and faster still. I felt him pulsing inside my mouth and against my tongue as his body tensed; he was coming.

I grabbed the base of his cock and held him firmly while I licked his tip and across the slit. That was all it took; he spurted down my throat thickly.

I swallowed everything he gave me and looked him in his eyes while doing so. I had never done anything like that before and wanted to make sure he enjoyed it.

By his darkened eyes, it was safe to say he had enjoyed it quite well.

"God baby, that was amazing," he said. I crawled up his body and left wet sloppy kisses behind. I liked his neck and hummed against it.

"Hmm, it was," I said. "You taste amazing." My face was in front of his and I smiled. I leaned down and wondered if he'd let me kiss him after I swallowed his cum.

Easing my fears, Edward wrapped his hands in my hair and brought my mouth down to meet his in a passionate kiss, and tasted himself on me.

We kissed for a good while and he rolled us over so I lay on my back; I felt him grow hard again, against my aching pussy as he ground into me.

We kissed and grinded into each other until I just couldn't take anymore, he kept taking me to the brink only to back off at the last moment.

I was going bat shit crazy.

"Please Edward, please..." I pleaded. I felt him nod against me.

"Please what?" he asked, and smirked.

"Please... I need you inside... I need... to feel you... inside me, sliding in and out... please..." I begged him. Edward groaned loudly.

"Condom?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Pill... just you and me baby," I said seductively.

Edward groaned again and positioned himself at my entrance.

Before he pushed in, he rubbed the head of his massive cock against me, coated it and rubbed it against my clit.

When he finally pushed inside me, I spread my legs further apart, then wrapped them around his waist and pushed him in more and deeper. When he was in all the way in me, he stopped and gave me a minute to adjust to his, considerable, size and looked me in the eyes; he smiled at me before he leaned down and kissed my lips.

I moved my hips to let him know I was ready, he groaned loudly and thrust deeply and hard. I was in heaven.

He reached and hit places inside me I didn't know I had before, repeatedly and I just felt like I was flying. He gradually sped up his pace until he thrust so fast, in and out of me that our skin slapped loudly against each other. I ran my hands up and down his back and felt his sweat coat them and revelled in it; my legs, tight around him, pulled him closer and deeper inside me still.

My hips moved along with his and met every thrust with my own, and I groaned so much and so loudly I was afraid someone would hear me. Then Edward started to thrust slower but slammed in harder and deeper; I couldn't care less if anyone heard us, me, then.

I was lost to the sensations he was creating within me.

"Close... so close..." I didn't know who said it, him or me, but it was true nonetheless.

I felt my stomach muscles tighten and coil and my toes curl. Edward took my leg and placed it over his shoulder, leaned up on his hands, and thrust faster and deeper again. I lost all sense of reality; my world exploded.

I grabbed on to Edward's biceps tightly, as my back arched when my orgasm finally hit me with the force of a wrenching ball. It was so powerful.

I was gone to the tingly sensations in my body.

Everything around us just stopped for the duration of my orgasm.

Edward tensed above me, but I barely registered it I was so consumed by the heat and pleasure that engulfed me.

When I calmed down, I felt as Edward stilled, tensed and trembled. I looked at him, and knew he suppressed his own climax, because he looked at me with explicit restraint in his eyes. He waited for me to ride the wave of my orgasm before he came himself.

My god, I am keeping him.

"Let go Edward," I whimpered. Each quake of his body triggered tiny spasms in my oversensitive cooch, and I was ready to come again. "Come for me baby." Edward held himself up by the arms and looked me in the eye.

"Hold on baby," he said and pounded into me roughly. I gasped and dug my nails in his arms and tried to breathe.

"So good, oh shit... more Edward... deeper please... I need more... harder" I panted.

He pounded into me, and I felt our skin stick together before it gave away, and I tensed again as another – stronger – orgasm washed over me. My eyes blurred and crossed, so I closed them and just enjoyed him.

Edward groaned and grunted with each jerky thrust until his whole body clenched and he let out a feral growl; he came deep inside me.

I felt his hot wet cum shoot deep inside me and I clenched my pussy walls around him.

I was rewarded with Edward's surprised gasp.

When we came down from our extreme highs, Edward collapsed on top of me, I wrapped my arms around him and tried to catch my faltered breath.

"Oh my god, that was," I swallowed as I tried to speak. "Just amazing; I feel all tingly and my legs feel like Jell-O" I said. He laughed and rolled off me. I whimpered.

"You're right, that was amazing," he said. "We should probably get back though..." neither of us moved. Like we could. "When we regain our strength... I'm spent."

"Hmm" I agreed.

After about ten minutes of recovery, we gathered our clothes and got dressed. As we walked back to the party, we held hands and smiles on our faces.

"I'll get us some food and drinks," Edward said and walked off.

"So..." I heard from behind me. Jake.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked.

"What's up? Hmm..." he paused dramatically. "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you and love boy disappeared for two hours and then came back with shit eating grins and messy hair. Not to mention his shirt is inside out and your dress is all wrinkled and you both have sand in your hair," he added.

"You pay way, too much attention to detail," I said gruffly.

"So?' he asked. "How was he, did he live up to your expectations and desires?" I smiled to myself and watched as Edward ignored Lauren and Jessica's advances and made his way to where Jake and I stood.

"He was better than anything you could ever dream up," I said smugly as Edward reached us. Jake just laughed and walked away while he shook his head in amusement.

"What was that about?" Edward asked me. I shook my head and accepted the plate of food and drinks he had.

"Nothing just Jake being Jake," I said and smiled. "C'mon, let's eat, I'm starving. Then we can dance some more."

"Sounds good to me," he said and leaned down to kiss my lips. "Oh and Bella?" he said softly.

"Ya?"

"I'm really glad you gave me your number," he mumbled against my lips.

"Hmm, and I'm really glad you called me," I kissed him.

I led us to an empty blanket where we sat down and ate our food. When we finished, we threw everything away and joined everyone around the bon fire, once more, and danced the night away.

I looked in Edward's eyes and smiled.

I didn't know how bad I missed him before he came into my life.

I was so glad he called me.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I do not own, _**The**_ _**Twilight Saga**_, or its characters; those rights belong solely to Stephenie Meyer.

I simply own the plot.

Inspired by Carly Rae Jepsen's, 'Call Me Maybe'.

© 2012 Auspicious Stars

**No Copyright or Infringement was intended**

**R&R!**

**~Auspicious Stars~**

© 2012 Auspicious Stars


End file.
